geometry_dash_unofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Spacial Rend
---- Spacial Rend '''is a 2.1 Extreme Demon mega-collaboration hosted by Eclipsed, the leader of Team Umbra and as well as the host of Arctic Arena, which is the prequel to this level. History The first trace of Spacial Rend was actually during August 2017, when members of the megacollab started uploading videos of their parts in Spacial Rend.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XvsitG7t0II Later, a new Extreme Demon megacollab by Eclipsed was confirmed when he uploaded a preview of his own part on November 5, 2017.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K-jMRrZv4iY However, this level generally didn't get much hype by the community until October 19, when DiamondSplash uploaded a full preview of the entire level saying that he would be the verifier. This level then got a decent amount of attention, the video by DiamondSplash reaching over 37,000 views as of now.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z4G4Z1Tnz8c Eclipsed then uploaded a visual trailer of Spacial Rendhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VNXEkexBRL4&t=22s, while DollarC uploaded another full preview video, noting the level now had small visual updates.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0TCQiW08bS4&t=65s At this point, Spacial Rend was pretty much finished and it was ready to be verified by DiamondSplash. DiamondSplash made progress quickly, but he didn't show any progress videos until he got to 75% - a massive and breathtaking record.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r20pALy8gbI&t=38s DiamondSplash continued to practice Spacial Rend until December 24, when he finally verified Spacial Rend after 14,930 attempts.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VgiRJRBzacM Gameplay * '''0-2% (Tskufito): The level begins with the appearance of the LDM (Low Detail Mode) next to a Robot at normal speed which has a crossing that requires jumps in the indicated places, timing, and the orbs, to avoid floating structures and columns full of spikes. At the beginning, you can see Tsuki's name written just before jumping. This part has a decoration of white, blue and black tones; The design of the blocks is quite elaborate since it has a futuristic effect. Besides that, it is supported by the effects of the environment. * 2-4% (AlexPG): Alex's part starts with a mini Spider segment of the same speed, in which the player must make quick movements through obstacles such as walls with blunt objects and close; besides doing a very complicated timing of orbs; the part ends up touching a green arrow and then a pink arrow, while it is impelled with the same one it can be seen written the name AlexPG. This part predominates in its totality the dark pink color and the black one; its decoration is of a stellar / spatial style with many details in the structures giving a "mechanical" aspect to the environment. * 4-7% (Vapen): The drop starts with a mini cube at quadruple speed. In this part you must go through a complicated path which consists of jumping by ramps and orbs with gravity changes and specific jumps on ramps. While dodging skewers present in structures, the level changes in severity and speed. In the middle of the journey, it expresses the name Vapen. This part has a simple decoration than that of the previous ones, but with great effects like flashes and movements; It has a style in the basic but original structures, its structures have small details of light in the form of line, in addition to having an atmosphere based on movement and flashes. * 7-11% (123ev4n): 123ev4n's part starts with the same cube gameplay but at double speed which is driven by ramp and an area full of orbs in which you must touch the correct one. Then the level transitions to a short wave section which implies the player to fly straight between two columns. Next, in a ship section at triple speed, the player must straight fly through a narrow path of spikes (besides being able to appreciate the name of 123ev4n and the phrase "straight flying of"). Then the part ends, with an inverted Robot which must be propelled with great precision from a ramp through two spiked structures. The player will then jump into green and red orbs. This part has a decoration based on the details, both in the structures and in the setting; It has a cybernetic style in which various colors such as blue, orange, yellow and purple chrome predominate. * 11-22% (Logic/Lazuli): After 123ev4n's part, Logic's starts with a normal cube section filled with lots of jump orbs and spikes. At the end of the cube section, Logic's name appears before a brief double speed wave part appears, followed by another brief robot segment that would transition to a triple speed cube section before LazGLC's part starts at 19%, with a brief cube segment that requires difficult orb timings and a awkward and tight ship transition. * 22-28% (Cyber): '''Cyber's part starts off with not-too bad ball timings then transitions to a extremely difficult straight fly ship section which is seen by some as the hardest part of the level. It also requires very difficult orb timings. * '''29-35% (YakobNugget/123ev4n): '''YakobNugget's part includes more difficult cube timings and then transitions to more straight fly ship segments with difficult orb timings. It then transitions to 123ev4n's '''second part from 32%, which includes a difficult tight ship segment but the timings are easier than the previous segments. The part is also notable for being one of the most heavily decorated parts in a megacollab. * 35-43% (Spade/CreatorSruj): '''Spade's part starts from 35 to 39%, which iincludes a lot of fast and tight gameplay changes, gravity changes, and orb timings. At 39%, CreatorSruj's part starts off with an extremely difficult orb timing and awkward straight fly transitions. It then transitions to an extremely difficult section where the player must click a series of orbs at a pixel perfect timing. * '''43-52% (SlimJim/TEX02): '''SlimJim's part is a series of extremely inconsistent timings with several redundant orb and spikes placed throughout the part. At 47%, TEX02's part begins with more timing segments and an extremely difficult ship transition. The part ends with a slow double spike gap. * '''52-60% (Splash/Slimjim): '''Splash's part starts off with an extremely difficult ship section which requires extremely precise maneuvering. It then transitions to a UFO segment with some timings comparable to Etzer's part in Bloodbath. * '''60-68% (Nemephis): '''Nemephis' part starts off with a rather confusing dual but compared with the rest of the level not terribly difficult. It then transitions to a fairly tight mini ship sequence and a fast UFO segment which requires fast but precise timings. * '''68-75% (WHErwin): '''WHErwin's part starts with a difficult dual cube segment that requires very precise timings and transitions to an awkward dual Ship/UFO segment where the player must spam the UFO at the bottom while maneuvering the ship through gravity portals. The part ends with a tight dual wave comparable to GoodSmile' part in Audio Extraction. * '''76-87% (BananaMuffin): '''BananaMuffin's part, abbreviated as "zBM" in his part, includes difficult and tight timings and a very tight wave at the end. The player then transitions to a robot segment with more tricky timings. Finally, the part transitions to a slow and tight ship section similar to Red World Rebirth. * '''87-100% (Eclipsed): '''The level ends with Eclipsed's part with a slow and simple cube transition. The level then ends with the words "Spacial Rend" while the list of creator's names roll down in the background. Records '''43% or better required to qualify Walkthrough Trivia * The level's name is based off the move Spacial Rend, which is a Pokemon move exlusive to the Pokemon Palkia. * This is the first extreme demon level that DiamondSplash legitmately verified. * This level is somewhat of a sequel to Arctic Arena, which similarly features difficult timings and fast-paced gameplay and featuring songs composed by dj-nate. * There are strangely two other levels named Spacial Rend respectively by Shadecat and Lkrboy24, whom which are both rated. * There are over 192,000 objects in this level, making this one of the most object-heavy levels of Geometry Dash. * Crazen believes this level is harder than Bloodlust, calling it "the hardest rated level in Geometry Dash". Gallery Spacial Rend Ending.png|The ending of Spacial Rend, showing the credits alongside the logo. Spacial Rend Level Menu.PNG|The level menu of Spacial Rend. References Category:Megacollabs Category:Extreme Demons Category:Featured Levels Category:2.1 Levels Category:XL Levels Category:Object-Heavy Levels Category:Featured Articles